


【Silm/二梅中心】街垒的孩子

by Amethystz



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Gen, Post-Canon, written in 2016
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystz/pseuds/Amethystz
Summary: *19世纪法国*一个温柔的二梅*一切谬误属于我*不管走到哪里，故事总是相似的





	【Silm/二梅中心】街垒的孩子

***  
那个年代的故事是美丽的。海浪沉鸣，白鸦欢啼，钟声回荡，木叶常青，诸神的花园鲜花绽放。  
如今故事里的人大都死去了。  
那些美丽的词句干涸在叙述者苍白的双唇，海浪怒吼，白鸦悲鸣，钟声嘶哑，木叶凋零。  
旧时的故事仅存在于记忆中，新的叙述者会诉说另一段故事。

***  
街巷的孩子

细雨霏霏。  
空中先是堆砌起厚云，残阳渐隐，在塞纳河上方投下一片阴影，而后整个巴黎笼罩在冷雨里。  
诗人热爱这样的天气。  
浅雾倾泻在水道，河畔的视界愈发模糊，岸上的人说，那河一如既往温和如良夜。  
诗人只是在塞纳河畔走着，没有撑伞，大衣的布料很快沾上了星星点点的水珠，雨同时打湿了他简单束好的头发。  
看似温柔的河流下实则暗潮湍急汹涌，却不为人知地藏匿在静谧之下，直至云开雾散时。

那有多美。诗人想。  
他又想到那些故事。

诗人的双手藏在大衣口袋里。但此时若有过路人经过，必然惊奇，他的右手戴着手套，黑色皮手套看起来臃肿而笨拙，而左手则是纤细的、灵活的艺术家的手。  
而后诗人先是停滞了脚步，似乎四周的安宁与黑暗中生出了什么声响，击碎了他心灵的短暂沉静。那是夜雨中的啜泣，幼童稚嫩的哭声。  
声自街巷。

他继续向前踱步，又一脚踏入了水塘，不自觉换了方向，几滴污水溅上裤腿。诗人似乎没有发现。  
他正迈入潮湿阴冷的街巷。塞纳河湍急的河流自他身后显现又渐隐。

——之后那对双胞胎叫他“手套叔叔”。

***  
塞纳河畔的双胞胎

那是一对双胞胎。  
蜷缩在这条窄巷的黑暗里，巴黎的夜色倾泻入这里，冷雨将星光月影都埋没不见。红褐的头发湿漉漉地粘在一块，灰蓝的双眼无畏而明澈。  
那多像他们。那是过去的影子，海港远去的背影。  
诗人迟疑了，仿佛看到两个共生的久违灵魂在一具崭新的躯体中重生，浪涛声声，那是在烈火中燃烧死去的魂魄，星光下共行的他们。

“他病了，先生。”其中的一个说。

诗人收敛了惊诧。抱起病了的那个，熟睡孩童的脸颊靠上他的肩膀，他似乎再次看到一颗年轻的火焰之心。  
他牵起另一个孩子的手，向着塞纳河的隐隐波光走去。

“好先生，我可以叫您手套叔叔吗？”  
“我的名字是玛卡劳瑞，不过，当然可以。”

“你们呢？你们的名字？”  
良久，诗人问。他的黑发披散下来，遮住了耳际。

“杰森和艾瑞克。”

雨停了。诗人在唱摇篮曲，父辈的歌谣。  
孩子觉得诗人的眼中闪烁着星光。

他们将在诗人的歌声中成长。

***  
街垒的孩子

一八三二年，注定那是一朵含苞的共和之花。

“亲爱的安巴茹撒，这是你们的最终决定吗？”

重要的决定。每次诗人叫他们安巴茹撒时作出的决定总含有特殊的意义。杰森和艾瑞克已然不再惊异了，就像当他们发现诗人似乎不会老去或是苍老得十分缓慢时选择了沉默并接受，那用陌生语言读出的名字似乎以一种相当令人无法理解的方式影响着诗人。  
他感觉那过去的影子正在远去，他伸手触碰，那影子却不断破碎，然后坠落、消失。  
红发双胞胎的火焰之心燃烧得正炽烈。  
一如从前。

诗人确已有了答案。这段以他们为叙述者的故事已然到了尾声，新的时代总会开始。

那或许是现在了。

双胞胎灰蓝的眼睛闪烁着与他们同样的艳阳与星光，烈火与水浪，年轻而灼烫的热情、坚持、还有永不枯竭的理想。

“那么，准备好迎接你们的曙光吧，杰森和艾瑞克。”

他们的红发在将逝的长夜里显得如此耀眼。

“共和万岁！”  
“法兰西万岁！”

那个夏季的艳阳天，灰色的世界里有火红的动听的歌声和呐喊。

那天，既年轻又年迈的诗人第一次没有戴那只皮手套，露出枯槁如朽木的手掌。

街垒的孩子会看到他们的黎明。诗人知道命运的链条将牵引他们面对同样的结局，但这一次，他们走进的那座坟墓，至少是充满曙光的。

枪响的那一刻，他们应当是微笑着离去的吧。  
因为那时，他们将找到他们的天堂。  
那个过去我们曾为追寻她的荣光而一一迈入地狱的天堂。

***  
END

**Author's Note:**

> *“我们将走进一座充满曙光的坟墓”。 ---《悲惨世界》  
> *杰森和艾瑞克要参加1832年起义的行为让二梅想到了西瑞安的第三次亲族残杀  
> *但如果费诺里安是企望天堂（宝钻）而不得，杰森和艾瑞克便是真正找到了天堂的  
> *二梅最终意识到他们的故事已达尾声，新的故事即将开始，火焰之心却永不停息  
> *所以二梅任由杰森和艾瑞克去做了，同费诺里安一样，那是他们自由意志和理想的实现


End file.
